Resident Evil: Frozen Hell
by LoneWolf11
Summary: Nine years after Raccoon City was destroyed, another outbreak in a remote Russian town, can anyone survive this new nightmare, this frozen hell
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, it is owned by Capcom, the characters in this though are my creations as is the main monster.

* * *

RESIDENT EVIL

FROZEN HELL

PROLOGUE

August 2005

The month it all began for me, I failed college and my "father" planned to make my life a living hell, but I wasn't going to give him a chance…I did what I've grown accustomed to when it comes to this, I ran…and kept running…

November 2005

My 18th Birthday not that it was much fun, now I can actually get a place to stay by myself instead of living off my friends…I miss Corey but I wont be going back anytime soon…I got a little job though, just doing odd jobs but its better than nothing…I miss MJ…

July 2006

Met up with Dean, seems I'm not the only one who wanted to get away from their family, so I have a roomie now…we've decided to really get away from it next year though, I've got a lot of money saved up and we're gonna head to Russia…don't care about weather, its just a couple weeks away from life here is all…plus…its all I could afford…

May 2007

Finally, at the end of the month we're heading over. Finally a few days away from life here, they say weather over there is pretty shitty, well my life is shitty…

June 2007

Finally made it, been here for roughly a week in Northern Russia and only have one week to go. Nothing much has happened really, but I've been told about people disappearing near to this funky town in the mountains, we're gonna go up and investigate…who knows maybe I'll uncover the "curse of the were-monkey!"


	2. Chapter 1

ONE

"MAN DEAN ITS COLD AS HELL UP HERE!" YELLED A RATHER irritable Stephen Lee as he continued to trudge over the intensely cold mountain path, his breath visible as a small cloud in front of his face. If he were to voice what he actually felt right now it would be that he was actually the happiest he'd been in a while as he faced the harsh wilderness with his best friend only a few feet away.

Stephen was the self-proclaimed unluckiest man on the planet, who had faced more than his fair share of hardship, which he blamed solely on one man, but it was never something he liked to talk about. He preferred to keep his feelings bottled inside where he was sure it belonged.

"Tell me again why we're heading to this town Stephen?" came the voice of the slightly less irritated Dean Harkness, best friend of the older man since birth and fellow hard luck case.

Stephen stopped and turned to see his friend, he was hardly dressed for fighting the cold, he wore a plain denim jacket and a pair of jeans, sure he had the heavy footwear needed for their hike, a large rucksack and all, but the only real item of clothing which was keeping the Scotsman warm was a slightly thick shit he wore beneath his jacket.

"Dean, weren't you listening to the old guy who tipped us off…what was his name…T…T something or other, people have been going missing up near this town for over a month now, so we're going to check it out. Consider it…an adventure"

With that he started on his way again, determined not to let the cold penetrate the shield he had spent the past few years of his life around his soul and mind. His shorter friend just sighed and continued on while shaking his head slightly, both at his friend and to help him forget about his hands and ears beginning to nip from the cold. He was more prepared than his friend, wearing a heavy brown coat and matching trouser, as well as official hiking boots and a matching rucksack to his friend.

"I remember was listening to that Trent guy perfectly and if I remember correctly he warned us not to come up here, and the rest of the hikers who if you ask me made the right choice and stayed behind…"

Stephen looked over his shoulder at his friend, a smile on his face that he hadn't had since before his life took the downward spiral, a smile that meant anything but happy tidings for all those involved.

"That's what makes it an adventure."

Dean smiled slightly back at his friend before shrugging and shaking his head at his friends all too familiar antics.

"Alright Stephen, I'm with you…but if I get killed, I'm gonna come back and haunt you"

Stephen's laugh was quiet and almost impossible to be heard but Dean heard it all too loud enough and it really did bring a smile to his face. It had been son long since he last heard his friend's genuine chuckle, every time he had heard Stephen laugh since the event had seemed forced and fake, as if he just didn't want to smile or laugh anymore, as if he just didn't want to live but continued to anyway.

_He's got more going for him than he thinks, I mean he got a book published for god's sake, sure he has some debts he needs to pay and its not the most stable of jobs being a writer but hey, it could be worse_.

Anyone that knew Dean would recognise this line of though as his seemingly endless supply of optimism, he had always had a strange habit of looking at the bright side of any situation and trying everything that was humanly possible to help others see it as well.

_But to tell the truth its kind'a hard to look at the bright side of everything that's going on right now…I'm not sure but I don't think Stephen really knows just how much danger we could be in…this far away from civilisation with no real way to contact anyone…if something happened then…there's just no telling how long it'd take someone to find us…_

He shivered from the image in his mind more than the cold that assaulted his body, the thought of being stuck out here alone, injured, either slowly bleeding or freezing to death as all he could do was hope for some random hiker to pass and spot him before it was too late.

_Well…at least I'm not alone…everything should be fine as long as we don't get split up…_

"What the?"

Before Stephen could even turn to see why his friend and just suddenly yelled, or what the loud rumbling sound was his view was obscured by a blinding mass of white and he was struck onto the hard rocky ground painfully by an insanely strong blast of wind.

He already knew what it was as he struggled to his feet.

_Blizzard!_

He braced himself against the onslaught of frozen snow and fearsome wind as he tried to see just an outline of his friend, maybe hear him, and call out to him. He opened his mouth to shout, but quickly closed it again and shielded his face with his arms as the snow assaulted him even worse.

_No go…_

He wasn't about to give up on his friend; he wasn't going to just let his closest friend die a lonely death in the cold. But his sense of direction was thrown off from his fall, and his head was throbbing from where it struck stone, and his ears were ringing worse than Big Ben on steroids. He knew that he probably couldn't see straight even if the blizzard wasn't obscuring everything that was more than a foot away from his face. There was no possible way he could see or hear Dean.

_What's that?_

There, behind him, a quiet shuffling barely audible behind the sound of the wind and the heavy ringing within his ears.

_Maybe its my imagination, or maybe its Dean hurt and trying to crawl to safety, not able to shout out to me because of this damn storm…but if its not, then I could be leaving him out here…_

He heard the shuffling again and it made up his mind, he tried to pull himself in its direction but a sharp pain that was now very present in his left leg halted him and dropped him to his right knee with a very loud thud as bone and flesh met unforgiving stone, he winced once but he didn't have time to assess his injuries, he could breath so he needed to find Dean, but he couldn't put weight on his leg and walk.

_The rucksack!_

With little more thought he let it slide from his shoulders and to the ground, if he got lost now he had no supplies or medical equipment, but if Dean still had his then they could handle it. He forced himself back to his feet and slowly began to limp in the direction of the sound, which was made slightly easier by the blizzard pushing him from behind.

That was until he meant with the ground again, and he could taste blood in his mouth as his jaw bounced off of a decidedly large rock, he rolled onto his back and held it for a while before clenching it shut and rolling back to his stomach and then standing again. The coppery taste of his own blood now helping to fuel him on.

_I'm coming Dean_…


	3. Chapter 2

Two

DARKNESS, ENDLESS DARKNESS AND A RUMBLING ALL around him.

Jacob's eyes slowly opened and his mind entered something closely resembling consciousness as he tried to assess the extent of his injuries.

_Head…throbbing…right shoulder…stinging, bleeding…stomach…_

"Fucking empty…"

He smiled weakly to no one in particular as he leaned back in the not so comfortable chair of his truck.

_Wrecked truck…_

He glanced around himself, the truck was totalled, the front of it wrapped around a rather large tree, the windows smashed and the passenger door clean off the hinges, there was smoke slowly emanating from its engine like an ominous tower of destruction into the sky.

He didn't event bother to shake his head at it, knowing that it would just make him more nauseous and right now he needed to stay alert. Or alert as his still rather rattled mind could be, but first he needed to work out just how he ended up in his current predicament.

_Driving…well trying to drive up the mountain road…blizzard hits…everything turns white…tree…_

"That's about it…"

He winced as a sharp pain shot through his right shoulder again, turning his head to glare at it angrily. From what he could tell when the windshield shattered on impact the glass must have slashed into his shoulder which right now was just a bloody mess, his good white t-shirt ruined by his own blood.

"Probably not as bad as it looks…mostly just torn cloth that got stained…hopefully"

He summarised this and then realised something much more important than his rather badly scratched shoulder. The blizzard had stopped, and as he looked out where the passenger door used to be he could see a village not twenty meters from where he had crashed.

He moved to remove his seatbelt. With any luck he could find someone to give him a ride out or at the very least give him directions to a way out of the mountains that didn't lead back the way he came, maybe give him a change of clothes and a warm place to sleep for the night.

"Maybe even a McDonalds, I'd kill for a Big Mac around about now"

With that he finally removed his stubborn seatbelt.

_Probably jammed from the crash._

And then went to open his door, which he found wouldn't budge no matter how much muscle he slammed into it. Deciding it a lost cause he leaned over and climbed out the passenger side as well, nearly falling as a wave of dizziness flushed over him like a bad hangover.

Finally regaining some composure he began to walk in the direction of the quiet village, but that's what started to creep him out, it was very quiet.

Deathly quiet.

"Wait a minute, I've seen this movie before"

It had taken a few hours but Stephen currently stood at the far edge of a small deserted looking village, small compared to his hometown but not small as in he could easily see the other end. He _could_ see the other end, but he even with his glasses he could only make out the blurry image of what he guessed was an Inn with a rather large tree behind it and…

_SMOKE!_

"A fire? Or a crash? But how would anything get up here and who would be stupid enough to risk it…"

He became ghostly silent as he realised that he was one of those people stupid enough to risk his own life and the life of a close friend for no good reason.

He decided to derail that train of thought before he started to slip into his old depression, so he focused on something that was slightly more disturbing.

The place was inanely quiet, eerily so. There wasn't even any wind; it was as if the entire place was dead and for some strange reason the cold air felt different. It felt as if it were sticking to his exposed skin, and the whole scene made him feel as if he were in some kind of old horror movie.

"If a chainsaw wielding maniac with a bag over his head appears within the next twenty minutes I'm out'a here"

The bad joke wasn't having its desired action of lightening his moods, if anything it didn't seem like a joke and more like he actually meant it. But he just swallowed the lump that had appeared in his throat and pushed on, only one thing was important right now.

_You better be alive Dean, or I swear to god I'll kill you myself._

With that he turned to the shabby looking log cabin to his right and started to slowly limp towards it, hoping above all else that he'd find his friend or a way to call mountain control, or at the very least something to brace his leg with.

He stopped at the door, noting the lingering smell of decay in the air, like fruit that had been left out for a month and gone stale. It caught in his throat and he had to cough loudly to clear it as he raised his hand to knock lightly on the door. He waited several moments, but there was still nothing so he tried again, this time with more force.

Still it remained as deathly quiet as ever so he tried again with even more force, shaking the door on its hinges with his voice joining his fist.

"Is there anyone in there!"

Soon the anger and frustration that had been boiling within him for the past few hours since he had lost Dean in the blizzard finally found its way out as he struck the door in one last angry blow, and nearly fell through it as it rather creakily slid open, leaving him confused and not the slightest bit dazed.

What worried him more as he began to limp uneasily into the building was that inside just as it was out was ghostly quiet and seemed to be completely dead. A cold shiver soon ran up his spine he closed the door self-consciously behind him and then stood to take in the room.

It was simple really, the same dark wooden interior as its exterior, a plain dark brown rug laying in the middle of the room with a comfy but rather worn looking chair sitting next to a stone fireplace that was strangely enough still burning, there were several pictures atop its mantle as well. To his right was a large bookcase, dust had already settled on it and the door next to it was slightly ajar.

His curiosity peaked as he slowly limped towards it, and soon a strong coppery scent filled the air as his cold hand clasped the doorknob and slowly eased the door the rest of the way open.

And then he stumbled back, falling over onto his ass although he only registered that in the back of his mind as the rest of it fought wide-eyed to tell him just what he was seeing.

There covering half of the floor in the room which he now knew was the kitchen was a dark red liquid, which he knew was giving off the strong coppery smell that had filled the entire cabin now, and he knew all too well what he was seeing and smelling.

"Blood…"

His voice was coarse, his throat dry and the colour now completely drained from his skin. He knew there and then that there was something very wrong with this _way_ too quiet and secluded village.

"I gotta find Dean!"

Alicia watched from her confines in her security room, the screens around her showing the events transpiring in every room, in every building of the village that currently sat at over a mile above her head. She smiled at the carnage her father's virus caused, at the sheer power of such a small thing. She loved to watch as the virus took its toll on its carriers turning into something that wasn't quite dead but not quite alive either.

But soon her smile faded, there were new faces in her town, and she already knew they were after her father's perfect virus. A tall man with a bloody shoulder, a short man who was limping and another who carried a large rucksack. She thought briefly that they might be here to save the girl that was currently running around her village, or maybe to save the daughter of the man who helped kill her beloved father.

She shook her head, it was obvious they were after her father's virus, they all were and she would make sure they didn't leave her village alive. They would just become more test subjects for the virus, for her father's perfect T-Virus…

4


End file.
